Solar Opposites Wiki:Image and Video Guidelines
Welcome to the Solar Opposites' Image Guidelines. Please talk to the for more information. Introduction This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images and videos on this wiki. If you can not find your answer please ask one of the administrators. Images Uploading images Format advice Please use .png of .jpg images. JPG images must be at least HD 720p. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images. 'Image information' When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *Animated gifs from official art sources or gifs that demonstrate what still images alone cannot do. Gifs that have been approved by an administrator . *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general. *Doctored images of any form. *Duplicate images. Duplicate images will deleted so the wiki doesn't end up cluttered with multiples of the same picture. First check to see if the image you want to upload isn't already in the appropriate gallery. For screenshots, it's recommended you check the episode's gallery first. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. You can only have 5 non-Solar Opposites images PER ACCOUNT. Any more and they will be deleted. *Animated gifs that are unnecessary and superfluous. Most gifs are made by users on social media sites (such as tumblr) and may find taking them, especially without credit, as disagreeable. *Watermarked images - These are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Note: TV, DVD and sub watermarks are excepted from this rule. However, no image taken from Youtube may be used. *Porn, nudity, and other sexual images. Uploading these types of images will result in a ban without warning. Respect the privacy of the cast and crew *When choosing an image for the infobox of a cast or crew member, only upload images from their: Wikipedia article, Twitter account, Tumblr account, public blog, public Facebook page, image from a written or video interview and any multimedia platform that is publicly available to anyone. Category:Guidelines